Family of the Skellingtons
by Luna Moon 201
Summary: A bit of story from the Skellington family. Each one will tell of their experiences. Learn more about Jack and Sally's five children. Also, see how much Jack and Sally had change doing their parenthood. Something fun and adorable to try out. I saw a friend doing this as well someone else on done something like this so I'm going to do one only with each one.
1. Sandy's Visit

**~Jack POV~**

I came home after my long stressful day planning for Halloween. I knew today was the day that Sandy Claws would be coming to visit. I know he has forgiven me for that one incident when I was curious about his Holiday world.

I still can't forget that day when I wander into the Hinterlands and found out about the six-holiday worlds including my own. Of course, before I only knew about Halloween Town and thought there was only one world but when I found out about more holiday worlds I was surprised and wanted to learn more about these holidays.

Of course, I knew about the human world because I and the monsters of Halloween go there to scare humans all the time on Halloween Night. That's the only time my magic to open the portal from Halloween Town and the human world would work. Yet, I never knew that there were other holidays other than Halloween to see and learn from as well to celebrate it!

I walked up the stairs and just as I was about to open the door I heard my daughter yelling out.

"Daddy's home, daddy's home!"

I chuckle knowing that I'll be greeted by my family once I walk into that door.

I open the door and as always my little Pumpkin Princess, my only daughter, Lisa ran up to me and give me a big hug.

"Daddy, your home!"

I smile down at her, "of course I am, my little pumpkin. I always come home for my lovely family."

Lisa looks just like my dear wife Sally only she wears a white dress with little pink flowers on it. Sally made that to inspire of the Holiday Easter when we went there for our little family trip when she was pregnant with Lisa.

I look up to see my dear wife Sally wearing her new black and white web-like dress came up to me kissing me on my bony cheek. Her long hair still shows her glorious blue fabric skin.

"Hello Jack, how was your work?"

I said with a sigh, "it was fine though I am happy to be home."

Sally giggles knowing what I meant by that, "oh Jack, I'm happy to see you too."

Soon my oldest son, Jasper who's in line to take my place came down the twisty stairs. He wears the same clothing as I do only he has a black spider bowtie instead of a black bat bowtie like me. Sally made his bowtie when he was only two. He still wears that spider bowtie no matter where he goes. Most times the Mayor always mix him and I up thinking Jasper is me.

It is funny that someone would think Jasper is me though I could see their point since he looks just like me. He gets irritated and corrects them showing his bowtie for proof that he's really Jasper and not me.

"Hey Dad," he said as he walks up to me, "had fun?"

I smile seeing how he acts just like me when I was his age. I use to ask that to my father when he was the Pumpkin King.

"Not really but it's part of my job," I said remembering how my father would answer the exact way to me.

Jasper laughs, "I knew that just checking."

Soon my three middle sons came down and greeted me. They were happy to see me too.

Patrick, my youngest of all the boys always gives me a hug just like Lisa does and ask how my work been. I can say he reminds me of Sally a whole lot more then Lisa does. In fact, if he was a girl he would definitely match Sally when I first led my eye sockets on her when Dr. Finkelstein first created her. I mean by his character traits not his looks.

The shyest one from the rest of us just like Sally once was. Never talks much unless he needs comfort from me, Sally or his older brother Tanner. Then he's talking away but in his fearful experiences which most of the time is his Night Terrors.

Just as I was about to tell Patrick about my day that's when the doorbell rang. That sweet scream that I always love to hear when I scare any human being. Lisa excitedly looks at me then at Sally as she asks in her enthusiastic sweet voice.

"Is Sandy Claws here?"

I was about to answer the door but Tanner my third oldest son ran to open the door up. He shows the most of my traits as well my looks. Always so curious of things around him never too scared for a good adventure and exploration.

That curiosity sometimes scares me and Sally.

Why?

Well, for one thing, he always dreams of going into the human world but I always forbid him and the others to go there on their own. If they want to go into the human world they must be with me and Sally to do so. Of course, I take Jasper with me doing Halloween now since he's older and in need to know about his duties of being the Pumpkin King when he's older.

Yet I fear Tanner would wander off like I once did and get into some kind of trouble and possibly make the same mistake as I once have done in the past. I won't want to see that happen to any of my children especially Tanner.

As Tanner opens the door there stood my old jolly friend Sandy Claws. He is dress in his original red coat and pants as well with his black boots. His white beard hangs down over his belly.

I smile as I welcome him into our Skellington Manner. Sandy thanks me as all my children welcome him in. Lisa always asks Sandy if she's on his good girl list. Sandy always chuckles and tells her that she is on the good child's list. Which makes Lisa giggles and jump for joy knowing that she's going to get a Christmas Present from Sandy next year.

Sandy looks at my wife and said with his holly jolly smile, "Jack is very lucky to have such a good wife like you taking care of him and your children."

Sally giggles, "why thank you, Sandy"

Sandy looks at the children, "if I were you, children, I would go outside and play in the snow."

I was just about to protest when I look outside to see the white tiny snowflakes falling down from the sky. I laugh as I knew that Sandy had made it snow for us to have a good time in. He always knew what we like most of all in Halloween Town.

The kids too have seen what I was looking at and of course, they all ran outside. Sally ran out behind them making sure they were bundled up. She's always so concerned even though we don't get cold that easily.

Sandy laughs as we both walk outside in the snow. Seeing Lisa and Patrick making a snowman, Tanner rolling in the snow so he can be a snow monster, getting his gray jacket all white as well for his black pants. The two oldest boys are throwing snowballs at each other seeing who can be the best thrower. Sally went to help the two young ones with the snowman. Zero came flying to play with Tanner with the rolling in the snow game.

As for me and Sandy, we sat down on the porch and began to have our talk mostly about my children since it been a while since he last visited us.

"Your kids are sure to be growing fast. I last saw them was four years ago when Jasper was 13 and Lisa was just a toddler. Now, look at them growing up and learning a lot from you and Sally as well with the town people."

I laugh, "thank you and yes, me and Sally wonder where time has gone by. I still remember Jasper being a sweet small baby."

Sandy nods, "aw yes, I remember when Sally was pregnant with him that you both were in a lot of stress unsure of how to raise a child for the first time. I was glad you and Sally decide to come and ask us about preparing to have a baby as well taking care of one."

I nod still smiling with my old Pumpkin grin, "you and Mrs. Claws were a huge help to us. Now here we are watching the children having fun in the snow. Heh... I was so glad that I set my heart on Sally on that Christmas Eve night. If I didn't realize that she was the one well... I wouldn't have had such a beautiful family."

Sandy nods as he looks at me asking, "Jack, there is something I meaning to ask if that is okay to ask you?"

I laugh, "of course, I will be willing to answer whatever you got to tell me."

Sandy smiles as he began to look puzzled to what he wanted to ask me then he nods as he asks the question I will never forget and I'm sure he will never forget either.

"Jack, do you remember the night when the sky was so dark and the moon showed so bright? When a million small children pretending to sleep nearly didn't have Christmas at all, short to speak? And would, if you could turn that mighty clock back to that long, fateful night. Now think carefully Jack, would you do the whole thing all over again, knowing what you know now, knowing what you knew then?"

I thought a minute as I came up with a good idea to respond to him of that idea question. I kept thinking about my family and the night I kiss Sally for the very first time knowing that she was the one for me.

I look at Sandy as I ask, "Wouldn't you?"


	2. A Mother's Love

**~Sally POV~**

As a mother is tough to keep all your five children in line and make sure they don't cause any mischievous things. Also as a mother, you always have to protect them from any harm. Your children are precious to you and no matter how much is the cost. You always love them truly in your heart.

It reminds me of a time that me or Jack will never forget.

When Jasper was 6 months old, I was in the living room making three sweatshirts for the vampire brothers as Jack was in his observatory doing his preparation of Halloween. Since Halloween is so close at hand and so much for me and Jack to prepare before Halloween comes.

As I was sewing I felt a strange feeling that something wasn't right. Something was urging me to check in Jasper's room. I kept telling myself that it was all in my head and I'm going to be overprotecting since this is our first child together.

Yet I kept hearing this small voice keep telling me to go upstairs to see.

I sigh knowing I couldn't ignore this imaginary voice in my head also this bad feeling I was having. I gently place the orange and blue stripe shirt down and walk up the twisty stairs. I kept telling myself that everything is fine there is no need to check but I'm just going to do it anyways.

I walk up to the door where Jasper is and this awful feeling began to creep up over me. That something happens and I didn't know about it. This feeling of losing something precious in my life.

I slowly open the door and walked in. I look around to see that everything looks fine. The window was still open and the closet door is shut just how I left it. I look in the black baby coffin crib to see what it appear Jasper sleeping in the blue and black blanket.

I shook my head but that small voice spoke in my mind again telling me to look under the blanket. I shrug as I slowly put my hand on the blanket.

I began to speak, "hey baby, it's Mommy I'm going to just check on you."

Just as I pull the blanket I only saw a large white pillow and no Jasper. My mind began to race as I was hoping that Jack might have Jasper with him. So I ran into the observatory to see that Jasper is not with Jack at all.

So I yell, "Jack! Jasper is gone!"

Jack nearly jump out of his chair as he quickly got up and ran up to me.

"What do you mean gone?!"

"Look for yourself! I went to check on him and all I saw was this pillow under the blanket!"

I saw Jack running into Jasper's room. I literally began to cry. I knew he wouldn't have wondered on his own. He's too young and even though he started to walk he's not strong enough to walk a long distance.

I saw Jack came running towards me only this time he had a serious look on his face.

"Those tricksters must have taken him! I'll get him back and..."

"Wait" I call out, "I'll help too!"

Jack turned to look at me, "Sally it's..."

Before he could finish I interrupt, "No! I'll go besides he is my son too!"

I knew that Jack couldn't argue about that. He sighs as he slowly nods his head uncertain about me coming to help.

As a mother, you are so despite to find your child especially if this is your first child. So we both ran out into the town and Jack announced of Jasper's disappearance and told the town he knew who took our son.

Everyone was now worry knowing that the Pumpkin Prince is missing and could be in danger. They all agree to help even the Mayor was willing to help too. We had a search party looking for Jasper.

Jack and I were in the graveyard with Zero now trying to get a sent of Jasper in the graveyard. I knew Zero is worry because he too is protective of Jasper. Ever since Jasper got born Zero was super close to him.

We kept searching until we heard someone whispering in the distance. Jack knew who it was as he stood firmly glaring to the direction he heard whispering.

"I know it's you three, come out now and hand over my son!"

Sure enough, the three Henchmen Shock, Lock, and Barrel jump out laughing as they look at us with their childish behavior.

Lock was the first to speak, "oh... and what would you do if we don't?"

Shock laugh, "yeah, you know we don't hand things over that easily especially the Pumpkin Prince."

Jack's eyes sockets narrow as he said with his voice deeper, "if you three don't you know I can do something you three will never ever try again."

The three laugh like this was some game to them.

I decide to sneak around to see if I can't find Jasper. I tiptoe my way behind the three as they had their focus on Jack. I saw Zero following me knowing what I was up to. I smile up at him seeing his bright red pumpkin nose glowing brightly as the brightest star in the sky.

"Good boy" I whisper, "let's go find him."

Zero nods carefully not to blow our cover.

We both quietly saw the three walking tub behind the large tombstone that has a head of a screaming human man on top. I quickly made my way to the bathtub and spotted a brown bag moving hesitantly.

I knew that Jasper was in the brown bag. Zero knew it too because he immediately began to help get the bag off so I can get a hold of Jasper. Once Zero pull the bag off, sure enough, Jasper was there crying in fear.

I quickly picked him up and began to rock him in my arms telling him that I'm here nobody will hurt him now. Jasper opens his eyes sockets as he smiles at me knowing that he's safe with me.

He stopped crying and soon fell asleep in my arms. I smile knowing that he's going to be okay now.

Soon the three heard Jasper and saw me with him. They try to get a hold of Jasper but I made sure to keep Jasper close near me as I yell to stay away from me and my baby boy. Zero began to growl as he went in front of me and Jasper and began to growl in protection.

The three didn't like the look that Zero was giving them. Just as they were about to jump towards me I saw Jack's green soul rubber grabbing hold of the three and the three were lifted off of the ground. They soon faced to faced with the Pumpkin King, the leader of Halloween, and the master of frights.

I could see the three shivering in fear as Jack gave that devious smile across his skull face.

He said in a warning tone, "if I ever see you three trying to do something like that again. Let's just say I won't let you go and you three will pay the consequences. Got it?!"

The three nods as they beg him to let them go. Jack nods as he let them go and watch them take off with their walking tub.

Jack walks over to me as he looks at Jasper sleeping soundly in my arms. I saw that warm smile that I knew him of. He then looks at me kissing me on my fabric forehead.

"Perhaps I was wrong, Sally. You are a good mother and wife always there to help and save the day."

I said with a smile, "that my dear Jack is the power of a mother's love."

Jack laugh knowing that I was right, "that truly was my dear Sally, I love you."

I giggle, "I love you the most, Jack."

We all walk home with our little son sleeping soundly in my arms and all the way back home.


	3. Find The Girl

**~Jasper POV~**

Every day me and Sam always have to make sure our brothers and sister makes it to school on time and safe. Well, Tanner now helps us out since now he's in middle school, so that's a major help but for Patrick and Lisa, we make sure they get into the elementary safe and with a grown up taking them into the school building.

Once we three got to the school we headed a different direction. Sam always talks to those guys friends of his and Tanner sticks with his BFF Tom. That's how Tanner calls Tom as his BFF. With me, I go hang out with my friends and talk to them.

I'm the most popular boy in school not only I'm the son of the Pumpkin King and the next one in line but also the girls all go over heals over me because they see me as this handsome prince of theirs. Now I don't mind girls at all but when they go wild and start fighting over you then that's a big thing I hate being around girls like that.

My friends especially Rosh who's a vampire dress in his fine Victorian black and purple suit with his black hair comb nicely straight tease me of meeting a girl and fall in love with her. Of course, I know about romance and such but... if I do find that girl I want to be how dad met mom and knew that mom was the one for him. That sense of knowing that girl is the one for me.

Do I dream romance? Eh... kinda but mostly busy either helping dad with the preparation or watching my younger siblings when both mom and dad are gone. So guess I rarely think about romance too much.

As I got to my locker, Rosh who's locker is right next to mine smiles at me with his fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"I know that today is the day you get to find your girl..."

I sigh, "you've been saying that for a week now and nothing happens."

Rosh nods, "true but I have this strong feeling you will... I think."

I just shook my head as I open my bottom locker so I can hit the lash to open the top locker.

Rosh interrupts me again saying, "there's that girl name Latrisa. She's over heals for you they say."

I sigh hearing that name, "yeah, no"

"Why not?!"

I looked at Rosh, "last time I went with her she was more for herself as well for her taste of beauty. Besides she's not for me anyways. I know she's popular as well for her friends but... I don't feel that spark inside me saying she's the one."

Rosh sighs, "oh... never mind."

I finally open my top locker when suddenly a letter fell out as I quickly caught it in my bony hands. It had my name in beautiful cursive letters. My eyes sockets widened as my mind racing wondering who in the word sneak this into my locker.

I heard Rosh said, "oh... I knew it!"

I sigh as I slowly open the white envelope up as a piece of notebook paper was in it. I open the paper up and saw that the words of the paper were also in cursive. I enjoy reading cursive as well doing cursives so whoever left this must too love writing in cursive.

So I slowly read the letter as I found out it was a love poem for me.

 _Roses are Red and violets are blue_

 _The sweet embrace of love embraces our compassion today._

 _Dear Friend, when I first set eyes upon up I've fallen in love with you. That deep sincere love that is so pure it has cured my heart away._

 _A love so destined to be together. A love that is meant to be together now and forever._

 _Sencerie Yours:_

 _Secret Admirer._

As I finished I saw Rosh too was reading the letter with me. I sigh seeing that smile that I knew what is about to come next.

"Looks like this girl likes you..."

I look back at the paper and nodded, "yeah, but who is she?"

Rosh chuckles, "why don't you see if you can't find her?"

I look at him, "well that was super helpful."

"What?! It's the facts right?"

I put the letter into my folder and shut the locker doors and went to class. Though all day my mind kept wondering who was this girl that give me that letter? Somehow my heart began to flatter when I read that letter.

Was this love? The love that dad had felt on the night he kiss mom on the Spiral Hill?

As school was over I thought maybe I could find the girl who gave me that letter but... all the girls I've look but seen the same girls I know since well... a long time. So I knew this search for this mystery girl is going to be a lot harder then what I thought.

So, of course, I kept this letter and the mystery girl quiet from my family because I didn't want to get embarrassed by them about this. Especially began to rub it in my face and brag to everyone in town about it. Totally embarrassing!

The next day same thing happens only this time the poem is a bit longer and sweeter. Whoever this girl really loves flowers because she keeps telling of how flowers are so sweet and the beauty within is so precious.

I still couldn't find her. Again and again, and again the same thing happens I get the letter but I can't find the girl. Am I missing something here?! Is there something I'm not getting at or not looking too well for?

Again and again, and again the same thing happens I get the letter but I can't find the girl. Am I missing something here?! Is there something I'm not getting at or not looking too well for?

I began to start to give up finding this girl. How am I ever going to find her if she doesn't reveal herself to me?

So after two weeks of this going on I was at home in my room glaring at my folder that has all those romantic poems letters in it. I was getting frustrated. I must find this girl and tell her how much I love her and appreciate all that lovely poems.

I'm one of those who enjoys poetry and when someone as so sweet does this for me then I know we both have some sort of connection with each other. I know this girl is the one because I can feel it in my soul. But how will I tell her that if I don't even know who she is?!

I was so concentrated in my thoughts that when Dad calls for me I nearly jump out of my bed. I look up at him as I began to feel a bit embarrassed.

"S... sorry Dad, guess I uh... was thinking hard."

Dad looks down at the folder before he asks, "Jasper, your mother and I have noticed your behavior. You seem a bit down lately and it's making us both worry even Patrick and Tanner could see it. We are all worried about you. Is everything alright? If there's anything you need to tell me I'm here to listen."

I sigh looking back down at my folder as I knew I can't keep this secret from my family for long. So I shook my head as I saw Dad coming to sit next to me putting his arms around me.

I took a long deep breath and spoke, "Dad, um... this might sound crazy but uh... don't put me down or say something well... I don't know embarrassing."

Dad gave me a curious look, "what would make you think I would do something like that?"

I shrug, "I... I don't know just I feel like you might."

Dad smiles as he patted me on the back, "Jasper, whatever you have to tell me I won't do anything that makes you embarrassed. I'm here for you son and fathers are supposed to listen to what their children have to say to them if something is troubling them."

I nod as I grab the folder once more and began to open it up.

"Okay, so two weeks from now I began to have these love poems stick into my locker and... every time I try to find this girl who wrote these poems I can't find her for some reason."

I show the first letter that I gave to Dad as well a few more so he can look over them. I saw his face lit up either with excitement or happiness or even both? I don't know but I won't forget what he said afterward.

"Ah... it sounds like this girl really likes you."

I nod, "yeah... um... remember how you told us how you and mom knew that you both are meant to be together and somehow in your heart, you felt that spark that mom was the one?"

Dad nods, "yes, I do recall remembering that."

I smile as I look down, "that's how I felt when I read this girl's letter but... I don't know where or how to find her!"

I felt dad putting his bony hands on my shoulder and spoke gently to me.

"I'm glad you finally feel that same way with this girl. If you want I can announce this to the town hall tonight and see if they could help us find her? I'm sure if they hear their Pumpkin Prince is in love with a girl they will be willing to help you out."

I look at dad and ask, "r... really?"

Dad nods, "it's a promise my boy."

I hug him as I thank him for the help. If only I wouldn't have been so stubborn and went to tell him in the first place. Oh well... grandpa always told me and Tanner that we both have our mom's stubbornness.

That night Dad announces to everyone about the letters I was getting from this girl. I even show everyone of all the letters I was getting. I thought deep in my mind that they were going to laugh and began to mock me. But... dad was right! They were willing to help find this girl. Even our principal Mr. Longhands is willing to help.

After the town hall meeting Mr. Longhands came up to me and Dad and he told us he had an idea. His idea was actually brilliant! He was going to have the teachers of two different subjects have the girls do an assignment then the teachers will give the papers of all the girls to him then he'll give it to dad and me so we can find the handwriting of the exact thing as it is shown from the letters.

At least this is our only chance of finding this girl. I never felt happy in my life when I got back home. I was pretty cheerful though I had to joke around to Sam which I love irritating the most because you know he's my little brother and I have to make my day of irritating him.

Sam is the only one in the family has black curly hair. He and Patrick show half of dad and mom's genes. So they are the only two who are hybrids of skeleton rag doll form. Kinda ironic that Sam is the off kid of the family. What I meant by that is that not only he has black hair but he also has a unique kind of power that no other monsters in Halloween Town have. His power is ice and snow. So I guess he probably could make the town to have snow but... he prefers not to get that advanced since he uses to have trouble with his powers before.

So the next day again I got the letter but I knew tonight I was definitely going to find my girl thinks to my principal and his excellent idea. So after school, I went to the office seeing dad had a pile of papers of every girl in high school in his arms. He smiles at me and nods his head.

I smiled wide knowing this was it, I'm going to find my girl!

We went home and Mom had supper ready so I had to eat before I get started in looking through the papers. Patrick asked me if he could help which I offer his help since there are so many papers to go through even dad volunteer to help. Tanner would love to help but he had homework tonight and has to get it done by tomorrow.

So after supper me, Patrick, and dad went straight to work on finding the paper that has the same handwriting as the letter. We went and look but didn't see the same exact handwriting so we knew that wasn't the girl so the papers we had we place to the side and kept looking.

Mom came in to see how we were doing. I think she too is eager to see me find this girl I've been looking for because she told me that she can't wait to meet this girl if I find her and possibly show her to everyone in town.

I smile but kept on searching. It was like three hours of searching still didn't find anything. Suddenly Patrick looks at me as he asks me to give him the letter. I nod as I hand him one of the letters to him. He looks at it then at the paper he has as he smiles.

"I think I found her" he exclaimed happily at me.

I grab the paper and the letter from him and sure enough, I found her and now know her name.

I said reading off the name, "Harper Crows. I never heard of her before."

Dad shrug, "possibly a new girl or someone you never met."

Patrick says thinking, "in fact that last name reminds me of Lisa's friend Piper Crows."

Dad nods, "Oh yes, I remember meeting Piper, in fact, I do believe I've seen Piper's father. He is a farmer and also he helps grows pumpkins so we can have our holiday party."

I look down asking, "could Harper be the sister of Lisa's friend."

Dad nods, "if she has the same last name then I'm sure she is."

I smile as I scream in joy and also leaping for joy. Mom came in wondering what's going on. Dad told her what's going on she smiles as she too was glad I found my girl.

So that night I couldn't sleep I want to meet this Harper Crows. She is the one for me!

The next day came, Dad decides to have a meeting so everyone including us kids has to come. We all knew why and got ourselves ready. I was totally overjoyed as Dad told the mayor of why he's having the meeting so early. The Mayor was excited to meet Harper Crows and can't wait to show his gratitude to her.

Everyone all came including all the kids. Nobody in the room other than me, my family, and the mayor knew what's going on. So the meeting started as Dad slowly began to explain why he's having this important meeting. He brought me out as I explain that I have found the girl and want her to come up on stage with me.

"So the girl I know her name is Harper Crows! Are you out there, Harper?"

Everyone was all shock as they must have known who I'm talking about because they all turn to face a scarecrow girl with blonde hair that looks to be a straw-like hair, her orange skin show brightly with her brown eyes. Her orange and black dress is a perfect fit to show that she's the daughter of a farmer.

She shyly stood up and walk up towards me. I could see the blush on her cheek as her eyes twinkle in the light. My heart stops right there when I first saw her. I knew she was the one for me. I helped her up on stage as I pull the microphone away as I smile at her.

"So you were the one giving me those letters?"

She nods still keeping quiet.

"Why haven't you told me it was you?"

She looks down as tears began to stream down her face, "I... I didn't know how I mean I'm not one of those popular girls and if they found out a farmer's daughter is in love with the Pumpkin Prince well... I guess I was too scared to show myself."

I smile warmly at her, "Harper, there's no need to be afraid. I'm here for you and nobody will mess with you and if they even try it will be the last time they would ever mess with the Pumpkin Prince and his girl again."

She looks up at me as she smiles still crying, "this is my happiest day ever!"

I laugh, "it is for me too."

Soon I heard a girl's voice hooting and yelling Harper's name. I look over to see a gargoyle with her black hair in a ponytail wearing glasses flying as she hooted away. Everyone was all looking up at her with odd or irritated looks.

I look at her as I ask, "is she your friend?"

She nods, "yeah that's Shakira, she's my only friend I have."

I smile, "well looks like you made two as well in love with him."

She giggles as she looks up at me, "thank you, you are as kind as everyone says you are."

I laugh, "can't be mean when you're the prince of Hallow-weenie."

Harper laughs at my little pun as she said, "I didn't know you like making puns."

I shrug, "eh... they always say I'm a funny bone of the family."

"Alright Jasper," I heard my dad said, "why don't you two go off stage I'll meet you two there."

I nod as we both ran backstage. She looks at me once more with her sweet gentle smile that reminds me of mom's smile.

"I never thought my dreams would come true to actually fall in love with the Pumpkin Prince also in the line of being the next leader of Halloween."

I smile, "I would never have imagined falling in love with a girl who makes my heart flutter when I first set my eyes on her."

Harper giggles and soon my whole family came to meet her. They all fell in love with her and thought she was sweet and kind. Soon her father and her sister Piper came and greeted me. Her father smiles as he told me that she's in good hands with me as the son of the leader of Halloween. I smile and thanked him for his kind support and trustworthy for his daughter.

From then on my life with Harper has always been the same and I had never left her side once. She's my everything, my whole, and my friend.

Now And Forever.


	4. Friend Or Foe

**~Sam POV~**

A lesson that I have learned that always haunts me from this very day. Something that I did not know that I would actually experience until now. A lesson about Friend or Foe that my dad always told me and Jasper about. Guess now I would wish to pay more attention to Dad's speech when it comes to this stuff.

Two Weeks Ago...

I just got out of school after getting yell out by our octopus monster principal Mr. Longarms.

I thought to myself, "I guess I'm going to be hearing it from my parents when I get home for not doing my work at school".

Anyways I met up with my four friends the ones I hang out the most. Bob who the leader of the group, he's a hybrid like me half werewolf and half demon. Max and Rex who is the twin sea creature who always love to cause trouble also work together on a prank. Then there is Chris a long snake who enjoys stealing things that he really wants.

So once I got up to them they look at me with a smile. I was wondering what they are up to. I was about to ask why they were smiling but Bob interrupts me like he knew what I was going to ask them about.

"Hey wanna see what we got down in the Town Hall Basement?"

I ask with surprise not knowing that Town Hall had a basement, "The Town Hall have a basement?"

They all look at me with shock.

"Dude," said Rex, "you didn't know the Town Hall have a basement?!"

I shook my head, "not until now."

They all just shrug it off as they all took off making sure that I was following them. I was pretty curious to why they want me to go to the Town Hall and what was there they really want me to see.

Bob said as we made it to the entrance of the Town Hall, "alright then, I'm sure this will be a real treat for you, Sam."

His gray fur really shines when the light hits his fur. It brings his brown coat out more as well for his black and red stripe pants. His green eyes shine so bright every now and then especially when he's in the dark his eyes shine. His black horns are tall where he has to duck when he enters into the Town Hall.

We all follow as he led us all down into the dark and creepy basement. You can tell it's pretty damp but enough to show its dark beauty.

"So" I respond still in awe of the basement, "what do you guys want to show me?"

Suddenly I felt Max cover my eye sockets. It shocks me because I wasn't expecting that. Max told me that it won't be a surprise if he didn't cover my eyes sockets. I shrug thinking that this is just some kind of prank or something like that.

As I waited I heard Rex and Chris chuckling but Bob told them to be quiet. I was a bit suspicious but I kept telling myself these are my friends so I'm sure nothing is wrong. Right?

Once Bob told Max to let me go I blink my eye sockets a couple of time and there stood in front of me was my little brother Patrick. Rex held Patrick but his green shirt while Chris was playing with Patrick's red hair.

I look at Bob asking in a stern cold deep voice, "what is this?! Why did you bring him here?!"

Bob was taken aback of how I sounded. Truthfully me and Jasper are the only two who can make our voice go deeper as Dad's. It's a pretty neat trick if you ask me but... it's how we were born to be. I guess?

Yet Bob narrows his eyes as an evil smile spread across his furry face, "well Sam, we thought you would like to join him."

"Join him?"

Now I was upset as well hurt to know that these guys I thought were my friends were really my enemies. Jasper and Dad were both right about them! I shouldn't have to trust them too far! Damn it, Sam, why do you have to be so stupid?!

Bob punch me in the stomach as I fell in pain on the floor. I heard Patrick yell my name as he ran over to check on me.

"Sam, are you okay?!"

I said still felt the pain, "oh yeah, just... fine."

Just as I look up the four took off upstairs and they lock the door behind them. I got up despite the pain and try to open the door.

"Bobby, get us out now!"

That's Bob's real name mostly I don't call their real names if they don't like it but since he betrays me and forces me and Patrick to be stuck here. He deserves to be called by his real name.

I didn't hear anything as I knew that I was betrayed by the guys I thought were my friends. I sigh as I look down to see Patrick crying in fear.

"I'm scared!"

I knew that Patrick is scared of the dark. Most monsters in Halloween Town loves the dark even as kids but... for him and Lisa they are kinda the odd ones. I too was once the fear of the dark but now that I'm older I really enjoy the dark and creepy areas.

I knelt down beside him as I said, "we'll get out of here just need to find a way out."

So as I began to come with a plan to get out of here. I heard something in the distance it actually sounded like water. I look to see the water coming in pretty fast. I look up as I knew now what the guys were up to. They're trying to kill us!

Me and Patrick are not very good swimmers even if Dad did teach us neither of us could get it. Also, my fears are drowning in water and the guys knew that.

"Damn you" I cry at the guys, "you know I'm aquaphobia of water!"

Patrick looked at me, "what's does that mean?"

I said sighing, "it means fear of drowning in water, Patrick. Guess now you know what I'm scared of."

Patrick smiles, "it's okay everybody gets scared. I'm scared of the dark and also anything dangerous."

I smile down at him seeing that he's not going to make fun of me of my aquaphobia.

"Heh... glad you understand, Patrick."

Suddenly the water began to get higher as we both ran up the stairs and I did everything I could to break free. Nothing I did I couldn't get the door open. So I started to yell.

"HELP SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE HELP!"

I was freaking out. I didn't want to drown in water. I know Patrick too is scared but I think he was more scared for me. He has never seen me freak out like this before.

I kept on screaming for help. The water began to rise more and more as the water began to reach to our feet. I bang on the door and kept yelling. I really did think that we were going to die!

Suddenly the door open and the water suddenly went down as I ran freaking the hell out. I look up to see Dad giving me a stern look. Patrick smiles as he hugs Dad's leg.

"Dad, you save us!"

Dad looks down at Patrick and asks, "what happen? How did you two get down there in the first place?!"

Patrick explains, "it was those four guys that Sam hangs out with. They lock us down there and try to drown us."

I look down still breathing heavily. I was still freaking out.

Suddenly I look up to see dad kneeling down in front of me. I was sure he was going to lecture to me or something but to my surprise, he grabs hold me and held me close to him.

"Ssh... it's alright Sam, your safe now."

My eye sockets widened. I didn't expect this. Dad was treating me like his little kid or something. I didn't care I was so glad to be out of that room and safe in Dad's arms. I held onto him tight as I literally started to cry like a baby.

"I guess I'm being a crybaby, huh dad?"

I felt dad patted me on the back as he said gently, "it's alright I won't tell anyone about this."

I smiled saying, "thanks, I appreciate that. Don't want everyone to know about me being a crybaby."

I look at Patrick as he smiles, "don't worry" he said, "I'll keep your secret about your uh... aqua... formia?"

Dad laugh as so did I it was cute of how he said it. We both got up as dad corrected Patrick. Patrick smiles but still said the same thing calling it aquaformia.

With that, we all went home.

I was just happy to see home again as well being with those I know I can trust the most in my life.

* * *

 **AN: Heh... this may come to surprise to those who know of my OCs as though they thought they knew all of my OCs well. Anyways I do see Sam has a phobia reaction with drowning. Don't worry he's not afraid of water only if it comes with drowning. Why? That's probably a different story to tell later on not doing the first seven chapters. Not telling you how that happen and why he fears of drowning. Hope you like it!**


	5. Human World Visit

**Tanner POV**

Halloween is over and dad can finally have some rest before going at it again for next Halloween. I guess being the leader is kinda tough to wrap your head over. It's a good thing I'm not going to have to worry about that stuff.

I was in my room laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling for some oddball reason. Perhaps it was boredom I don't know.

I remember having that squishy ball that shape has a bat face on it as I began to throw it up in the air and catch it with my bony hands.

I yawned saying to myself, "well I guess something to do before Mom calls out for supper."

Come to think of it I do feel bored sitting in my room not doing anything at all. I need something fun and exciting to try out.

But what?

Suddenly I heard a loud thud on my window. I jump out of bed and went to look outside and saw my gargoyle half demon best friend, Tom. He smiles as I let him fly into my room. He lands himself clumsily down as he looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

I asked wondering what he got to say now.

Tom jumped up and down saying, "I was in the Hinterlands for just a short peek and I think I found a way to get to the human world."

"What? No way."

Tom nods, "Oh yes way, friend! Come on and I'll show ya."

I got on Tom's back as he flew me out the window and out into the Hinterlands. It's kinda nice to fly in the air for the first time. The wind blows against you and it makes it so wonderful to be up soaring in the sky.

Just as we made into the Hinterlands we could see the seven-holiday trees from up above. Tom stops as he pointed.

"Just beyond the Hinterlands Woods there the humans live. It's pretty neat if you ask me."

"Have you been there?"

I ask now really curious to find out more about the human world. Tom sighs as he shook his head.

"Nope but I've heard Mom telling me about it. She said she's been there and told me where it was. Though I'm only supposed to go this far."

I said with my smirk smile, "oh now come on, Tom. How bad could it be? I mean nobody would know we are gone for a second or two."

I can see Tom was hesitating at the thought. He wasn't too sure if my idea was a good idea at all. I sigh knowing that I would need lots of convincing to get him to take me to the human world.

"Hey how about this? If you take me to the human world I'll give you anything you like to eat."

Tom looks at me, "candy cane and chocolate fudge cake?"

I nod, "yup but only if you take me to see the human world."

Tom gave me that stern and defeated look, "I hate it when you make a deal where I'm going to regret of doing."

I laugh, "oh come on, nobody will ever know."

Tom sighs, "oh... alright but just a quick peek okay?

I nod, "just a quick peek."

Tom flew off as I held on tight excited to finally see the human world with my own eye sockets.

I never understand why my parents fear that we kids get hurt in the human world. They let Jasper go there all the time. Of course, Mom's excuse is always that he's the oldest and needs to learn how to scare humans and all.

As Tom flew I kept looking down at the trees excitedly and kept imagining what the humans would look like from all those stories I read about humans. Suddenly Tom stops as I look to see why he stop and there beyond the end of the Hinterlands was a large town with big large buildings that looks high as the sky itself.

"Wow," I said pretty amaze at the sight, "that's where the humans live?"

Tom nods, "y... yeah but... I don't remember Mom telling me about big large building and very few trees."

I said shrugging, "I do recall Dad telling me that humans often like to make changes every year. Kinda like we do only it takes them longer to plan and get to where they want to have their town to be and look."

Tom thought a moment, "I guess that's true... it would make sense in the way."

"Come on," I said urging, "let's check it out more!"

Tom gave me a stern look, "you said a little peak not actually go into it. Besides we need to get back before someone find out what we just did. We can get in huge trouble for doing something like this."

"Oh come on, Tom," I said sounding a bit disappointed, "what could it hurt to see what's in that large town?"

I knew by that look that he wanted to go home but I wanted to explore and learn at least a little bit of what the humans do and also I want to meet my first human there.

He said now sounding irritated, "Tanner, it's getting late and if I am found with you here in the human world who knows how much trouble I will be not with my parents but also with yours too."

"Tom, this is our only chance to see some humans without being stopped. Do you want to throw that away and be stuck in Halloween Town not knowing what could be out there?"

Tom frowns as he looks up at me, "It's much safer being in Halloween Town then being out there! Mom said that humans are not to be trustworthy and we don't know how much strength they have to hurt us."

I said now getting irritated at this, "Do you really believe in that stupid legend of the war between human and monsters?!"

"Yes," he yells as he began to turn around to go back, "my family never lies when they talk about this stuff!"

I got upset as I began to fight him to turn back to look at the human world. He began to fight as well trying to go back to Halloween Town.

"Tanner, stop it! We have to go!"

"No! I want to see more about the human world!"

"Cut it out! You being a nonsensical skeleton!"

"No, you are, Tom!"

With that, we both fought until I lost my grip on Tom's shirt and began to fall into the woods.

"Tom, help me!"

Tom's eyes widened as I saw him dashing to rescue me.

"Hang on pal! I'll get you!"

I began to panic as I really thought that I was going to fall to my death. When suddenly I felt someone catch me and flew me up to the sky. I thought it was Tom and as I was about to thank him I saw it wasn't him. It was a dark red demon with black horns curve a little at the end. His brown eyes glare down at me before I saw him looking at Tom with a stern cold look.

Tom sighs as he lowers his head knowing that we had been caught.

"H... hi, dad," said Tom as he lowers his head.

"What were you two doing?! Why were you way out here and so close to the humans?!"

Tom glares at me in hopes that I would answer. I sigh knowing that I needed to explain.

"I just wanted to see what the humans are like. Besides what so bad about them anyway?"

I saw Tom's dad giving me a stern look as he started to raise his voice, "why?! Because those filthy creatures were the ones who started that war! They try to kill all the monsters but thankfully for your grandfather he and your great uncle help us get to Halloween Town and made sure no humans know where we are! That's why we have those holiday trees so that way if by chance a human does show up they won't suspect us monsters being in Halloween Town!"

Tom look down not even wanting to look up. I sigh knowing my chance getting near the human world is again off the limits. I knew that I'm going to be in so much trouble with my parents when we come back.

Tom's dad carries me on his back as he and Tom flew off. He looks back at Tom giving that 'you're in so much trouble when we get back home' look. Tom knew that look that his father is giving him as he kept quiet and not wanting to say anything at all.

Once we made it back to Halloween Town I saw my Mom running up to me with lots of tears streaming down her cheek.

"Oh Tanner, thank goodness your safe! Where were you?!"

Just then dad came over as he hugged me asking the same question that mom had just ask. I was about to answer when Tom's dad answer for me.

"I saw him and my son near the human world."

Dad and Mom both look at me as they were upset at me. They knew I would be the one dragging Tom into going near the human world.

"Thank you" I heard Dad said, "for bringing our son back to us safe, Mr. Dragrous."

Tom's Dad nods, "any time now if you don't mind I have someone else to give lecture too I'm sure his mother will do even more than just a lecture."

Tom sighs as he nods knowing what is about to happen next.

Once Tom and his dad took off in the air, I turn to see Mom and Dad were upset at me as well disappointed.

"You're in so much trouble young man," said Mom crossing her arms.

Dad nods, "what were you even thinking?! We told you to never go into the Hinterlands unless me, your mother, or your older brothers are with you!"

I said with my arms cross, "you always let Jasper and Sam do anything they want and not me! I'm not a baby anymore! Besides I wanted to learn more about the humans and see what is really out there!"

Mom said as she came up close to me, "you brothers are old enough to know where they should go and where to not go as well they understand the rules. You, on the other hand, are too young and not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"I'm twelve and I see lots of kids my age to a lot of things without their parents or older siblings!"

"That's enough, Tanner," said Dad as he kneels down to my height, "listen, I know being your age you think you're old enough to be independent but your mother and I know what is best for you. Also, Sam doesn't go into the human world only Jasper because he is the next in line to take my place when the time comes. You are not and you must understand that we are only doing this to keep you safe. I know that you have that taste of curiosity as much as I do. You remind me a whole lot when I was your age. Besides, I know what you are going through because I once was like you. Wanting to learn more about the outside world and wanted to explore the Hinterlands. You may not understand why we are strict of you going in there alone or near the human world but when you get older you will start to understand why we do this."

I saw Mom smiling up at Dad as if she was proud of how well Dad he explain it to me. I didn't get it at all. I still wanted to someday find a way to get back to the human world and perhaps explore that world.

So I follow Mom and Dad back home and sure enough, I was grounded. At least Patrick was there to play the xylophone. Patrick always knew what would make feel better as I know what would make him feel better.

* * *

 **AN: Whew... finally got a chance to come back with this story. It took me a little while to figure out what I wanted for Tanner's chapter and this came up. Since I always see Tanner want to explore the human world. He is just like Jack wants to learn and understand more of what's going on around him.**

 **If you haven't noticed I kinda brought up a** fandom **game in this story. I'll let you guys figure out what that is. If you guys are a fan of this particular game then you know what I'm talking about... it's the start to lead up to my crossover story I'll do in the future.**


	6. Nothing to Hide

**Patrick POV**

I walk out knowing school is over for the weekend. I always carry my brown backpack over my shoulder. It's kinda actually my favorite because well... I can keep all my stuff inside and it just feels right for me to have that bag on. Anyways I knew that Lisa was still in class as well for my older brothers so I was left waiting for them.

Suddenly I look up to see Matt looking at me with his fangs sticking out and his horn was sparkling in the sunlight. He put his hand on his hip giving me the 'what you got to offer' kinda look. I knew he wanted some money from me but I didn't have any this time.

"How much you got?"

I sigh, "I don't have any today."

Matt frowns, "guess that explains about that dump sack lunch. Hey loser, since you don't have any money how about I give you a trade."

I look at him as my body began to shake, "w... what do you want to t... trade with?"

Matt laughs, "well how about I trade you with... your brother's gray hat!"

"Sam's hat?! Never!"

Matt crossed his arms, "never? Ha, what's wrong you too scared to steal your brother's hat so I can have it as a trade for not putting your head in the toilet again?"

"B... but stealing is wrong! Dad and Mom both said so themselves."

"Aw..." said Matt as he patted me on the head, "going to listen to your mommy and daddy now huh?"

I nod knowing what Matt had in store for me.

"Well if you don't give that hat then I'll knock you down so hard that you won't even stand on your two feet."

I shake as I could see that grin he is giving me, "so better do it when he comes or else..."

He quickly hid behind a pillar as Lisa came running up to me with her joyful smile. She looks up at me and giggles.

"Piper and Harper are coming over tomorrow! I'm going to have a playmate! Jasper will get to see his girlfriend."

I laugh seeing how cheerful she is.

Soon my three brothers came as they were distracted by Lisa telling all about her day at school. I look over to see Matt giving me a warning symbol of knocking me down if I don't steal Sam's hat. I gulp knowing I would get in trouble for doing something like this.

I sneakily went up to Sam as he was too busy listening and reach my hand up to his hat. I slowly and quietly took his hat off of his head. He didn't even notice his hat was being removed guess Jasper wasn't kidding when he said that Sam doesn't pay attention when he's focused on one thing.

I made sure nobody saw me as I ran over to see Matt smiling at me. I think he was impressed that I was able to do something like that.

"Nice, I knew you had it in ya."

I look down feeling bad for what I did. I soon heard Sam yelling at Jasper to return his hat. I knew he was blaming Jasper for stealing his favorite hat.

"I didn't steal your hat!"

"I know you have it! Now give it to me or else!"

I knew that I just cause the two to start to fight but I soon heard Tanner in a worried tone.

"Where's Patrick?!"

I look at Matt as I could see his hand reaching for me to give him Sam's hat. I looked at the hat than back at the idea that Sam would be furious if he found out what I did. I didn't know what was the right choice to do. Giving it to Matt would be so much easier and I won't have to get hit or be knocked out by his fist. Yet... I would feel so much regret of stealing something that didn't belong to me.

"Don't worry" I heard Matt's cool voice said, "I won't tell nobody not even your family about this. We could actually be a great team. Ya know?"

His words are now getting harder for me to ignore and just do what he wants me to do. Yet that thought of what I did to Sam is blazing in my mind.

"Patrick!"

I could hear all three of my brothers call my name with worry in their voices.

"You better hurry," said Matt, "don't want them to see us with Sam's hat."

I said with stern now holding the hat tighter with my hand, "no."

"What?!"

"You heard me" I yelled, "I said no!"

My eyes widened as I could not believe that I would have the guts to stand against a bully. That was shocking but that little celebration would be over. I saw the furry in Matt's eyes as I knew that he's about to punch me to the ground.

"Oh no," I thought now scared, "I'm dead."

"Hey, there you are, Patrick we were all..."

I turn and saw my brothers and Lisa all looked at me with shock and disappointment.

I gulp knowing I was caught, "I... I could explain..."

"Save it" I heard Sam yell, "I thought you were better than that! I guess I was wrong!"

Tanner looks at me with saddened in his eye sockets, "why Patrick?"

As I was about to say something I turn and everything turned black. I couldn't remember what happened after that.

I woke up seeing that I was in my bed with the covers over me. I glance around to see that I was alone.

"W... what happens?"

I could feel some pain on my cheek so I went to touch where it hurts and felt a bandage over my whole right cheek.

"W... what? Am I hurt or something?"

"Patrick, your up" I heard Lisa said, "we were really worried. Also, me don't understand why you took Sam's hat like that."

I thought a moment and knew that Matt must have knocked me so hard to cause that much pain to my cheek. Good thing I didn't have to see how bad it looked.

"Lisa, I um..."

Lisa looks down before I could try to find a way to explain she looks at me, "they are not happy with you."

"Huh?"

"Sam, Jasper, Tanner, Dad, they are not happy with what you did. Mom believes that whoever hurt you like that had something to do with what you did."

I look down knowing that they must have seen Matt take a swing at me, "oh... yeah um... I'm not happy with myself either."

Lisa sighs, "is it true, whoever hurt you made you steal Sam's hat?!"

I look at her with shock, "how did you...?"

Lisa kept her gaze at me standing in front of my bed, "I want to believe Mom and know she's right."

I look down and nod, "y... yeah, don't tell anyone but... I've been bully by him a whole lot ever since um... I was a preschooler."

Lisa asked, "what's his name?"

I said, "his name is Matt Dunes and he always asks me to give him money so I most time go without lunch unless I have cold lunch than I have something to eat."

"Why didn't you tell us about it, Patrick?"

I look up to see Mom coming in with worry. My eyes widened with surprise not knowing she was overhearing us.

"M... mom, how long were you there?"

She sighs, "I told Lisa to come in and check on you. I was just going to get something for your father but... I'm sure that can wait."

Mom sat next to me on the bed and sighs, "you should have told us about this Matt Dunes before it got out of hand."

I look down, "I was too scared too."

"Why?"

"Because Matt always said if I told anyone about it then I'm tattle tattling and that's a wrong thing to do."

I look up at her as she shook her head, "not if you telling someone your being bullied. If you keep this hidden from us or anyone else for that matter than the bully will increase and could get even worse. But if you tell someone about it then we can help you stop this bullying and Matt will have to learn this valuable lesson."

I look down as I sigh, "I'm sorry I... I... didn't know..."

I felt Mom grabbing hold me and hugged me telling me that everything is alright. There's nothing to fear.

I smile as tears began to stream down my eyes. I hid my face into her dress and sob for at least a long time. Suddenly I heard dad's voice from downstairs.

"Sally, have you found it yet?"

Mom looks down at me and said to Lisa, "tell your father I'm busy right now. If he wants he could come in and join us."

Lisa nods as she obeys her mother's command.

"Mom, do you um..."

Before I could ask I heard Tanner and Sam both walking in. I could see them both giving me angry looks which scared me a little.

"Boys" I heard Mom said, "don't be angry at your brother. He told the truth about why he did it and I think you two need to hear it."

Tanner asked, "what's going on?"

I saw Mom nodding her head indicating me to answer. I sigh as I kept looking down not wanting to see their reaction would be if I explain. Once I explained everything that's when Lisa, Jasper, and Dad all walked in but before Mom could say anything to them Tanner spoke.

"Patrick, why wouldn't you even tell me that Matt was bullying you?

"What?!"

I saw Dad and Jasper's shock reaction. I look down knowing Tanner pretty much clear things up for me. I didn't want to answer and Mom knew it so she told them what I told her to why I didn't say anything. Once she finishes I look at them all seeing that they didn't know what to say.

I looked down saying, "Sam, I'm sorry for what I did. I panic when Matt told me what he would do if I didn't. I understand if all of you hate me."

"Patrick!"

Mom yelled but before she could say anything dad walk up to me as he knelt down on one knee putting his one bony hand under my chin and lift my head up so I had no choice but to look at him.

"What would you think we would hate you? We all love you and want to keep you safe from harm. Nobody hates you there is no need of that."

I look down as I didn't know how to answer that.

Soon Sam spoke up, "hey look it's okay to be scared or whatever but... I forgive you and I should have known that you would never do something like that on purpose unless well force into it."

I look to see all three of my brothers smiling at me as I knew they were forgiving me. I smile back at them as I threw myself to hug dad.

"That's my boy, Patrick. Now from now on if there's a problem you are dealing with or facing with just know that there is nothing to hide from us. We're all here for you and here to keep you safe."

Mom nods as I let go of dad. Soon Lisa insisted in a family group hug which everyone agree and they all gave me a big family hug.

At that moment I knew that Dad and Mom are right there is no need to hide something that you know is not right or hurting you. I need to speak up and tell them about it and they would go and help fix it for me.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you like this chapter as much as I did. Finally had some time to put myself down to get into this again. Anyways uh... hopefully I'll get the chapter with Lisa done and then right afterward I'll be all ears to any suggestion you have for me. Thanks for those who favor and follow this story! That's is much appreciate it!**_


	7. Daddy's Girl

**Lisa POV**

I watched Mommy finishing the touches on a very pretty wedding dress. I ask her who is getting married and she told me Katie's cousin Klurk and his fiancee is getting married in few days. Of course, me and the rest of the family are invited to the wedding.

At least Katie is going to be the flower girl. I always wonder what it's like to be the flower girl. Suddenly the doorbell scream in the house. Mommy and I both went to the door and saw Mr. Mayor standing at the door.

Mommy opens the door and smiles, "what brings you here, Mayor?"

The Mayor chuckles, "I was wondering if Jack has those papers all sign for our plans of Halloween."

Mommy shook her head, "he was too tired to finish but he did tell me that he'll finish it after he comes back with the boys."

Mr. Mayor nods before he happily walks away.

Mommy closes the door as I look up at her.

"Mommy, how come Daddy don't take me into the Hinterlands?"

I saw Mommy trying to come up with an idea to answer me before Zero came flying in to take a nap on the couch.

"Well... I guess I'm not too sure. Do you want to do something like that with daddy tomorrow?"

I nod excitedly, "yes!"

Mommy giggles as she began to walk to do that wedding dress, "alright I'll be sure to your father know."

"Yay" I jump for joy while running up the stairs, "I'm finally going to go somewhere with, daddy!"

Twenty minutes went pass when I heard Zero barking happily away downstairs. I listen and sure enough, I heard daddy and my big brothers' voices downstairs. I quickly got up and ran down the stairs.

"Your all back" I exclaimed making sure I give hugs to daddy and all my brothers, "we've been waiting."

Jasper laugh as he softly rubs my red hair, "pfft... of course, nothing is better than being home."

"Agree" I heard Sam said as he walks up the stairs tiredly, "I'm going to just lay on my bed for a bit. Let me know when supper is ready."

Jasper chuckles, "don't be too lazy while you at it!"

I could see the irritation look on Sam's face before he went into the room making sure to shut the door.

"Lisa" I heard Mommy calling me so I ran to see her and Daddy together in the kitchen.

Mommy smiles down at me as she looks at daddy to say something to me. He nods as he kneels down to my side.

"So you want to go into the Hinterlands with me tomorrow?"

I nod, "yeah, please?"

Daddy chuckles, "alright but remember since this is your first time going there you must stay close at all time. I don't want you wandering off and getting yourself hurt, alright?"

I nod my head, "okay I won't go wandering off."

"Good, first thing tomorrow morning I'll take you into the Hinterlands."

I giggle knowing that this is going to be a daddy and my trip to the Hinterlands.

The next day came and as daddy had said we were up really early. Mommy made sure me and daddy ate before we went to go on our trip to the Hinterlands.

Once we made it to the Hinterlands, daddy made sure to hold my hands so he knows that I won't go too far. As we made it into the dark and spooky woods I look around to see that it was only trees and some leaves on the ground.

I look up at him, "so where's the holiday trees?"

Daddy looks down at me, "that's a long way, my dear. I only going part way since this is your first time and it's best if we go part way instead of all the way to the holiday trees."

I sigh knowing that this trip isn't going to be much fun, "okay" I said disappointedly.

I really want to see the holiday trees with my own eyes. Everyone else gets to see it but me. Mommy said I have to be up to a certain age to finally be able to see the holiday world.

I play around on the leaves picking all the leaves up and throw them up in the air. It was really fun. I kept playing around until I heard daddy calling me back. I look up seeing that I was a bit too far away from him. I guess when you have fun you don't realize where you are going.

"Okay" I call out but before I could move I heard a growling hissing sound not too far from me.

I turned to see a black wolf with red glowing eyes staring at me with large pointy teeth showing from its large mouth. My eyes widened unsure of what to do.

"Lisa!"

I heard daddy coming for me as the big wolf sprang up in the air and has its large claws ready to hurt me. I scream as I close my eyes in fear.

I soon felt daddy's arm grab hold of me as I could hear a loud thud. I open my eyes to see the wolf was thrown into the tree. I look to see daddy's green soul rubber slowly wrapping around daddy's arm.

"Are you okay, Lisa?"

I look up at daddy seeing that he was pretty worried. I nod my head as I place my head on his chest.

"That was scary," I said still shaking, "I don't like the bad wolf."

I felt daddy softly rub my head as he replies, "it's okay, sweetie. The bad wolf won't hurt you now."

I smiled as daddy carry me back towards home. I knew after that bad wolf trying to hurt me was enough for daddy to stop and take me back home.

"Maybe it's best to wait till you are a little older. Might be longer once your mother finds out about what happened. She might even have Patrick stay home too."

I glance up at daddy as he kept a straight face while he walked. I didn't know what to say as I kept quiet for a while. That is until we were almost out of the graveyard.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear?"

I smile as I lift my head up to look at him, "I love you."

Daddy smiles down at me as he places his hand on the back of my head using his bony fingers to play with my hair as he always does with mommy, "I love you too, Lisa."

I giggle as he began to play tickle the monster game. He made sure to put me down before he started to tickle me.

"The tickle monster is coming after you!"

"No" I giggled as I began to run while daddy chases me holding his hands up and moving his fingers ready to tickle me some more, "ah... the tickle monster is coming after me!"

Daddy soon caught me by the gates of our house as he picks me up and carries me over his shoulder.

"You caught me!"

He laughs, "that indeed I did, Mwah, ha, ha!

I giggled, "silly daddy!"

With that, we both went in and I told everyone about the trip to the Hinterlands. Mommy was pretty worried but she always knew that daddy had it all under control.


	8. Anger Problems

_Tanner POV_

After Dad and Jasper had done their terrifying performance I was beside Tom when I felt him tapping on my shoulder. I turn to look at my friend.

"What's up?"

Tom pointed me to the direction where Patrick was and saw a gray werewolf teenager starting to push my brother down on the ground. My anger began to rise as my heart began to beat really fast.

"Tanner, we need to get your parents so they can..."

I didn't listen as I lost control of myself and ran making a fireball in my bony hand. I didn't remember how else it happens but I just remember hitting the werewolf with my fireball into the ground.

The next thing I knew my heart was beating fast as I lost vision of what's going on in front of me. All I could do was to hear some voices ridiculing me for being a dummy, need to fight more and keep on throwing fireballs at the one who hurt my brother.

I couldn't really see what I was really doing but that vision of that werewolf did as he did to Patrick was enough to think about right now.

"Tanner, stop!"

Once I heard Patrick voice I immediately stopped and saw the mess I made with my fireball. I look all around to see everyone had fear of me for trying to hurt them. My eyes sockets widened with shock. I couldn't believe I just totally lost control like that.

"W... what the...?"

Patrick looks at me with worry, "are you okay? You don't look too good."

I just shook my head, "I don't even know, Patrick."

Suddenly Dad, Mom, and Jasper came over with a stern look on their faces. I look up as I was about to explain that I had no idea of what happen Jasper spoke.

"How could you?! You almost killed everyone here! What were you even thinking?!"

Mom just shook her head as she kept silent the entire time.

Dad then spoke, "Tanner Skellington, I didn't think you would do any harm as you did. You should be a shame of yourself."

Sam and Lisa both came over as I thought for sure Sam too was going to yell but he knelt down looking straight at me.

"How do you feel? Woozy? Stomach Ace?"

I soon heard Jasper yelling, "look what he just did, Samuel! He literally tries to kill us and yet your concerned of his health?! What about ours?!"

Sam look at Jasper and said with his deep tone voice, "shut the hell up, Jasper. You don't know what the hell is wrong with him."

Lisa asks concerned, "what's going on?"

Sam sighs as he turns to Lisa, "it's okay Tanner just uh... have powers trouble right now. I thought our parents would understand since I had this exact same trouble but apparently they don't."

Sam turned his head to Mom and Dad as he frowns at them. He didn't say anything more as he stood up.

Patrick looks at me, "thank you for saving me though it was a bit too much."

I look at him as I just gave a long sigh, "I guess."

I saw Mom and Dad began to give each other a guilty look at each other. It seems Sam's words flutter into their minds and got them feeling guilty of what they said to me. Jasper, on the other hand, was still upset at me.

Suddenly I felt like my whole head is about to explode and my vision began to get blurry. As I try to keep myself in balance but found it hard to do.

"Tanner" I heard Patrick yell, "Tanner, what's wrong?!"

That was the last thing I could remember as everything went black.

I woke up and found myself on the hard table. I kept looking around curious of what just happen.

"Uh... what happens?"

"You seem to faint, my boy."

I look over to see my grandpa rolling over to me with his wheelchair. I was surprised to see him as well being in a lab.

"Grandpa, glad to see you again."

Grandpa nods as he looks down at my arms, "how are you feeling, Tanner?"

I said honestly, "feel like I'm going to throw up."

Grandpa nods as he places a big tin bowl on my chest, "just in case if you do get sick it's right here."

He wheels himself away as he grabs his notebook and nods as he began to look through the pages. Once he got to the page he wanted he place his hand on the page he found what he wanted before wheeling himself out the room without telling me what he's going to do.

I looked around unsure of what's going on. I began to wonder if I could really hurt a lot of people with my own powers of anger. That's scared me most of all.

Suddenly Mom came walking in as she looks down at me with worry, "sweetie, how are you feeling?"

I sigh, "just my stomach ace some and uh... a bit woozy."

Mom sighs, "Tanner, your father and I are really sorry for our actions. We should have known that you had lost control of yourself and your powers."

I look down as I ask, "Mom, could I really had killed everyone if Patrick didn't say anything to stop me?"

I look up at her to see her surprise reaction. I was unsure what she was thinking at this point but I knew whatever she was thinking I somehow surprise her or perhaps scared her? I don't know.

She sighs as she quickly changes her expression, "let's not worry about that now sweetie, right now let's worry about getting you better."

I nod, "sounds really good to me."

Soon everyone came in as Dad and Jasper both apologize to me for yelling at me like that. Of course, I forgive them since they are my family. Sam sighs as he came over looking at me.

"Hey uh... I can help you to control your powers and yourself. Believe me, it took me a long time to uh... control myself. I thought that I would be the only one who would have this trouble but... it seems I'm not the only one."

I shrugged unsure what my response to that would be then Patrick spoke up as I turn to look at him.

"I'm glad you're okay. You really had me scared."

He started to cry as I quickly put my arms around him saying, "hey I'm fine now, don't cry okay? I'm alright now."

Patrick gave a small smile with his stitch mouth before Lisa came up to me and hugged me as she gave me a little card she made.

"It's a Get Well Soon card," said Lisa proudly, "I made it all myself just for you, Tanner."

I smiled at her, "thanks, I really like it."

She smiles as she started to giggle. Mom picks Lisa up as she too smiles.

Dad sighs as he picks me up and started to carry me out, "let's get you home so you can rest. Then perhaps me and Sam will get started on your little training of controlling your powers."

I asked as we all got down the stairs, "will I be able to control it soon?"

Dad shook his head, "no, it won't be in one day to know how to control your powers. For Sam, it took four years for him to learn to control his powers so I'm sure it's going to take you that long to control yours."

I sighed, "oh... I am really sorry for what I did."

Dad put his head over mine saying, "I know you are son, I'd already explained the town and they all too forgive you for your actions and they will try to understand your powers and what will give way your anger."

I smile as I started to fall asleep over his shoulder, "thanks, dad."

I heard him say before I fell asleep, "you are very welcome, Tanner."

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, I see two of Jack's kids having trouble controlling their powers especially Sam with his unique powers. Though I might make a chapter with Sam having trouble controlling his before he got up to the age he learned to control his powers.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy and if you guys have any ideas to what I should have in this story let me know in the comments!**


	9. Untold Secrets

**_Patrick POV_**

I follow Sam and Tanner though the graveyard. They were talking about school and whatnot but for me, I was just having fun playing with a stick I found on the ground as I began to pound the stick on the gravestones.

As I kept on playing with the stick that's when I found something shiny not far from the Spiral Hill. I tilt my head and walked up to the shiny thing and found it to be a shiny blue rock almost like crystal. I was in awe of this and wanted to show everyone this rock.

I try lifting it but the rock wouldn't move. I scratch my head unsure what else to do so I try to kick it out maybe it was on the ground for a long time. But it wouldn't move. I sigh as I put my foot on the rock trying to figure out how to get it out.

Suddenly I felt the ground is shaking. My eyes widened unsure of what's going on when suddenly the ground open up and making a stairway into the dark catacombs. I backed up unsure of what to think of this.

"Patrick, what's going on?! Are you alright?!"

I turn to see Tanner had stopped in shock to see the secret entrance that I somehow open up. He looks at me wondering how this happened. I look down at the rock and realized that I was the one to open it up with this rock. I look up to see Tanner smiling wide. I knew that smile when I see him smile. He's ready to explore this mysterious creepy catacomb.

"Tanner, are we really going down there?"

Tanner nods, "yeah, I want to see what's down there! Come on it won't be long!"

I gulp wishing that I should never have touched the rock. As we both were about to head down into the dark and creepy staircase we heard Sam's voice. We turn and saw him looking at it with shock and confusion.

"Uh... what the hell? I don't remember seeing this before."

Tanner shrugs, "it might be something new to explore."

Sam shakes his head, "no Tanner, we have to get back home now."

"Come on," said Tanner, "it won't be that long besides what we got to lose for."

Sam was about to argue but stopped as he sighs looking at Tanner, "fine but I'm coming with you two since I'm the one suppose to watch you two."

Tanner leaps for joy, "alright last one down there is a rotten egg!"

Tanner quickly went down the stairs as Sam ran after him, "Hey! I'm the one supposed to lead!"

I sigh knowing I had no other choice but to follow. Me and my dump curiosity of shiny things. Guess Jasper was right about curiosity kills the cat.

I could only see but blackness but thankfully I can hear Sam and Tanner's voice which I follow since I couldn't see them at all. I kept walking until I trip on the bottom step and felt my hand had touched the rocky payment floor.

"Ow," I said brushing off my pants, "I'll probably be going to have a bruise and try to explain to mom to why I got the..."

I stop when I saw a golden light on the right which looks like leading to a secret room of some sort.

"Guys, do you see that?"

I didn't hear Sam or Tanner as I knew that somehow I lost them when I tripped. I gulp knowing I was alone.

"Sam! Tanner! Where are you?!"

No answer.

I began to shake but my instance told me to go to that light of which I did. Once I got closer I was right it was indeed a room but a very small one. The only thing was in that room was a large book that is on a large black stand that on the bottom has a black cat stature standing up and hissing angrily.

I walk in to see lots of pictures on the wall of the room. I decided to just look at these pictures just for fun. The one caught my eyes was the one looks like dad wearing a green sweatshirt and black pants as well a long blue and black cape.

"I wonder if this is Grandpa?"

I look closer to see grandpa leading all the monsters towards the seven holiday trees. I thought and wonder if the legend about the war between human and monsters are really true. It would explain about this picture is there in the first place.

Just then I heard Sam and Tanner coming in as they were glad to see that I was okay.

"Don't scare us like that again," said Tanner giving me a big hug.

Sam nods, "shouldn't have taken off like that."

I look down but before I could say anything the large book slowly opens up and began to move the pages very slowly.

"Uh... guys?"

"Yeah?"

I pointed to the book as Sam and Tanner turn and both were shocked to see the book is magically flipping pages.

Sam spoke up, "uh... well this is something new."

Suddenly a ghostly girl with long purple hair floats out wearing a nice black torn up dress and neck collar connects the dress and lots of sparkles on her dress rose from the book. Her light blue eyes glow as her white pale skin glow with her spiritual light.

"Oh, newcomers huh?"

Her voice squeals as she spoke. She seems to be at least dead for about a thousand years or more. Who knows?!

I was more freak out to know much more about her but Sam stops me as he told me that everything is alright. The ghost seems to knew that I was freaked out because she apologizes to me for making me freak out.

Tanner seems to not be afraid of the ghost because he came right up to her, "hello uh... mam?"

The ghost giggles as she replies, "oh sorry I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Julie Glow the caretaker of Halloween Town's hideaway!"

"Hideaway?!"

We all were shocked to hear this. Dad had never told us anything about a hideaway in Halloween Town especially being so close to the catacombs.

Julie giggles, "why yes, it was Jacob Skellington secret room only me, his wife Odette, and his youngest brother knew about."

Tanner smiles as he said, "hey that's our grandpa!"

Julie's eyes glow more as she asks sounding very enthusiastic, "you're his grandsons?! Oh, my goodness how time goes by when you stay here for all eternity keeping this room away from evil and those who are not allowed to enter other than Jacob's family."

Sam ask sounding a bit curious, "so we are allowed to be here?"

Julie nods, "of course! You three are indeed a Skellington and I'm guessing by all three of you that you three are Jack Skellington children."

Tanner nods, "we sure are so uh... were you the one who uh... led us here?"

Julie looks puzzled as she shakes her head, "I've been down here this entire time. Why would you think it's me?"

Sam began to think, "well obviously we wouldn't be down here if it wasn't for that opening to open up as it did."

Julie thought a minute, "huh? The only way to open that is by that special moon rock but that never appears from the ground unless someone with a soft heart or with special kind of magic will be able to make the stone appear."

Tanner asked with curious, "what rock? I didn't see no rock."

I raise my hand saying, "I did. I saw it glowing so I went to check it out but when I put my hand on it that's when it opens up and led us here."

Julie drew closer to me examine me as if she was looking for something in my clothing. I was a bit freak out as she drew back to float on top of the book.

"Hm... I do not sense any magic in you but... you do have a soft heart so that might make sense to how you would be able to open the entrance of the hideaway."

Sam asks crossing his arms, "does dad know about this place?"

Julie looks at Sam and replies, "you mean Jack Skellington? No, not at all besides Jacob had never told him anything about this place. He didn't want... his evil brother to know."

Tanner ask now curious, "evil brother? We never heard anything about our grandpa's side."

Sam nods, "yeah, do you mean Jacob had more than one brother?"

Julie nods as she explains, "long ago after the war between human and monsters had ended the three Skellington brothers had all rule over Halloween Town. One your grandfather Jacob, was the one to get the crown to be the leader of the holiday itself. Yet his brother Nathan got jalousies of his older brother as well felt that the town had ignored him especially since he the only monster of the town is born without any magic."

"No magic?" Tanner asked in surprise, "sure Patrick here may not have much magic but he got vision powers but... how can a monster be born without any magic to store within?"

Julie continues, "it is odd, yes but, that was how he was born. To tell you the truth your grandfather's mother is a full human being."

"Human?!"

We all asked in shock to know our great-grandmother is a human.

Julie nods, "your father Jack had never known this since your grandfather had kept a lot of secrets from him. Anyways one day Nathan got tired of being the second best which cause him to corrupt himself and join in with the dark shadows and turn himself into a shadow monster! When Jacob had discovered the truth of what became of his brother he and his youngest brother Israel went to banished Nathan from the Halloween world forever!"

Sam said nodding, "good for them they didn't need no monster getting hurt by him."

"Yet," said Julie as she put her one finger up, "Nathan had returned only with a new alliance and a monster he decided to create that will be apart of him."

Tanner asked, "you mean like his own kid?"

Julie nods, "yes, just like how your mother was created but only worse. A monster he created to be like him pure evil and hatred that will put down the Skellington family and reign in his power and glory."

"Who's this monster that Nathan created?"

Julie response with her eyes now widened, "Nathan had called this monster, the one he created to be apart of him, Oogie Boogie!"

"Oogie Boogie?!"

We couldn't believe our great Uncle had created Oogie the worst enemy of dad and mom also trying to take over Halloween and later the rest of the holiday worlds is related to us!

Sam shakes himself from shockness asking, "so if that is so then why wouldn't our grandpa tell dad or anyone else about this?"

Julie sighs saying, "because he knew that if he did then everyone will be displeased and look down upon the Skellington family for the rest of his life. He didn't want that, especially for Jack so he kept this secret. I, Israel, and your grandmother were the only ones who knew this and we all agree to not say anything about Nathan's creation."

"So what happens?"

"Well, Nathan was so powerful with his new kind of power and magic that he had actually wanted to kill his youngest brother Israel and your grandmother. He almost succeeded but with his love for your father and the people of Halloween Town he was able to gain his magic and defeated his own brother. In term, he destroys his own brother."

Sam said in surprise, "holy smokes, you mean grandpa killed our great uncle?!"

Julie nods, "he didn't want to at all but he knew it was the only way since Nathan's hate had overgrown to the point of Nathan had nothing but cruelty and power."

Tanner shakes his head, "that's horrifying! Also, this is a family secret that surprises us all."

Julie sighs, "you three cannot tell anyone not your parents about this or you experience here."

"What why not?!"

Julie looks at Tanner saying, "because I do believe it was your grandfather who brought you all here and wanted me to tell you his secret as well to warned you all."

"Warned us about what?"

Julie turns to look at Sam, "Nathan will return once again but with a little help of returning. If this someone brings him back from the dead he'll gain full control. Yet I can see the future and I fear that this will happen very soon."

Sam eyes socket widened as he asked, "so what will we do till then? I mean how will we know when that time comes?"

Julie sighs, "when you see Jacob knocking on your door and back from the dead himself then you know it's the sign of Nathan's return. Jacob will have no choice but to tell everyone the whole truth about Nathan Skellington."

Sam nods as he began to understand the warning that Julie is giving us. She turns to look at me and sighs.

"You two keep a close watch of this little one," she said pointing to me, "Nathan will go after the weak and this one will be his biggest target."

Sam and Tanner look at me as they both nod their heads. I began to panic as I knew this evil uncle of ours will come back and possibly haunts me.

Julie looks at me saying, "do not be afraid to tell your two brothers if you see or hear Nathan's voice. Especially that one" looks at Sam, "I know he is powerful enough to stop Nathan as long he works together with your father and grandfather."

Sam nods, "will do and we won't tell anyone about this."

Julie smiles as she magically went back into the book as the book quickly shuts itself up and the room got dark.

Sam sighs as he looks at me and Tanner, "let's get going besides we don't want them to know what happened here."

Tanner nods his head as he made sure to stay close to me while we all headed back out the entrance.

Once we all got outside the entrance had magically vanished as so did that moon rock that I was playing around earlier.

Sam sighs, "let's get back before Mom and Dad began to worry and wonder where we've been all that time."

Tanner and I nod before following Sam back home.

* * *

 **AN: Almost forgot to post this chapter on here. Good thing I was looking through and found out I never posted this. Whoops. Anyways yeah, I hope you all like my little past story there I made up. Something fun and mysterious to do. It will be brought up again later on in the story (it's a long way before it mentions again) So, uh... yeah, hope you like it.**


	10. Feeling Like An Outsider

_**Sam's POV**_

You know when you have this feeling that you're kinda like an outsider of Halloween Town cause well one, of course, you are not the oldest of the Skellington family but secondly, you really don't quite fit in with everyone in Halloween Town. I mean... heh... I don't even act or even temp to try to scare anyone. I just stand back and watch my brothers to do the scaring.

I'm a more of easy kind of guy who just you know lay back kinda guy. Everyone sees me as this not active kid who all he seems to do is stick around with his brothers or seen fighting with Jasper all the time.

Some of the town people know of my uh... rare powers but for most not so much. With me being the only one who has the power of ice and snow as well make icicles into spears well... I think you know where I'm going at, don't you?

Ever since I found out those guys weren't really my friends I been pretty much by myself. I'm only seen with my four siblings or with mom and dad. Other than that if you go to the same class with me you will see I'm in the back of the classroom either working or if I get sick of school or listening to the teacher cause I already know the damn lesson I just write something in my journal.

Yes, I keep journals and every day write what I feel or did doing that day or the day before. Mom insisted me to write a journal she believes it would help me out. Which it did and I loved it. I really thank Mom for giving me the journal notebook cause it does help to let out my uh... emotions as you will and let out what I keep in my mind.

So now when I tell my story too well only to mom cause she's the only one who listens and understands since she too was once an outsider of Halloween Town before she married dad. I kinda talk just like I would in my own journal. Which is pretty ironic if you ask me.

I know this will probably be boring but... eh... I'm just going to tell a little story. Something I will never forget.

One day as always I was in the back writing something in my journal about today when Jasper's class came in to give some kind of presentation about Halloween. I was listening but mostly finishing up writing in my journal. To be honest, Jasper and his class did a really good job to do their presentation to us about Halloween.

They were in four or five groups Jasper was of course in the group with his own friends that he had been friends with like Kindergarten. They were the first ones up so of course when it got to the third group I finished and pay attention to what they had. I didn't even notice one kid from Jasper's class I believe name Arnold a six-eye black spider walk over towards me. Let's just say I found out he is related to Danel the one who always tease me for well being different.

I didn't pay any attention to what Arnold was up to as I watch these girls finishing up their own presentation. I was pretty impressed with how they did theirs since three of them are witches so it was easy for the girls to use magic in their presentation.

Suddenly without warning, I glance down to see my journal notebook being taken from my desk and right into the hands of Arnold.

"Oh... what's this a journal?"

I yell in anger, "give that back!"

I try to grab it from him but he pushed me down and started to read what I had. He laughs and began to call names and calling me a wussy puss. Soon everyone in my class started to call me the Wussy Puss as so did half of Jasper's class. I was embarrassed and angry at the same time.

However, in my surprise, Jasper and his friends stood up for me since they are the oldest of the whole class and they were let's say the popular kids in the school. I think you may know why with Jasper being the oldest of the Skellington and all.

"Hey" yell Jasper looking sternly, "so what if Sam writes a journal? If it makes him feel good or he likes it very much that's fine. I bet all of you have something you enjoy and don't want anyone else to find out about do you?"

"Yeah" yell one of Jasper's friends, "besides would you guys like to be call names or be call a wussy puss too?!"

Everyone in the room was quite as so was Arnold. It was like everyone was either thinking about this thought or they were too scared to say anything more especially to the next leader of Halloween and in line to be the Pumpkin King.

Jasper glares at Arnold, "now Arnold would you be kind to give that journal back to my brother please?"

Arnold mumbles something to himself as he hands me back my journal.

"Thank you now back away and go back to the group please or I will have my father give you a really good lecture about being a bully."

Arnold sighs as he did as Jasper ordered him to do.

I was shocked that Jasper had actually stood up for me. I never would imagine Jasper would do such a thing for me. Guess he really does care about all his younger siblings even me.

"You're ok, Sam?"

I look up seeing Jasper handing his hand out for me to grab. I nod as he helps me back up. I look up at him as I ask in a soft tone that only he can hear.

"You actually stick up for me?"

Jasper nods as he kept his voice down knowing I didn't want anyone else in the room to hear, "of course, you're my little brother. Sure we have our fights and disagreements but... I always help my siblings out and keep you guys all safe. It's my responsibility as the oldest brother."

I smiled at him and said, "thanks."

Jasper nods, "if you want you can join me and my friend at lunch we won't mind."

I was shocked by his request. I mean, I didn't even know that he been watching me or paying attention to what I been doing. I guess he knew that I been sitting by myself at lunch a lot. I nod my head and again thanked him.

Jasper smiles and pats me on the back, "that's what big brothers are for if they give you any more trouble you leave them to me and my pals ok?"

I nod knowing now that I won't be alone and maybe I won't be that much of an outsider anymore. Just maybe... this brotherly love between me and Jasper might work after all. Perhaps be like the best of pals anyone will ever see.

* * *

 **AN: Well took me a while to come up with another story but... here we are! I feel this will be related to most every teenager who might be going through the same troubles as Sam is going through. So I wanted to write something like this to let every kid know that you're never alone. There is someone out there willing to help you go through troubles like this. Sometimes friends are not visible but they will help you out and cheer you up when needed. But if your lucky to have a sibling like Jasper to stick up for you then yeah, I'm sure that's pretty cool to have a cool sibling like Jasper.**

 **So I wanted to let you all know that you're special in your own way. If someone is giving you a hard time to who you are or what you like then go tell someone. They were willing to help you out and if you need cheering up then go talk to someone who you know that will cheer you up. There is always someone out there to help stick up for you. Either visible or nonvisible there is someone out there to help you out.**

 **I hope either this story or this message will encourage you all to do just that. I know you guys are going through a lot and I feel your pain because I been through it my two close friends been through it I know what you're going through. I understand that it's hard or scary to tell someone about your troubles but... you will be surprised at how good it feels to tell someone of this bullishness and it is a huge burden lifted off of your shoulders.**


End file.
